That's Not Loki
by Sillyweedog
Summary: Gabriel has inhabited Loki as his new vessel, the only problem is that no one else knows this. what will Gabriel do when an injured Castiel is brought upon the hellicarrier?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The avengers were relaxing in SHIELD's helicarrier, they had finally captured Loki after the fight with the chitauri. Bruce and Tony were tinkering with some spare parts that Tony had found, Natasha was sharpening her knives while Clint and Steve were arm wrestling. But Thor was staring into Loki's cage with a confused look in his eye. Loki had started acting strange during the fight; in fact Thor remembered watching Loki's personality change as a bright beam of light absorbed them both.

"I need a drink" declared Tony as he went over to a cabinet to bring out his special edition Russian Vodka. "Hey, do you want one too, Nat?" She nodded as he slid a glass over to her. Loki had been oddly silent as if he was having an internal conflict with himself. "Brother are you alright?" Thor asked. Loki merely smirked and said "no offense big guy, but you are not my brother." Then his green eyes locked on the candy bar that Tony was munching on. "What you want some reindeer games?" said Tony in a voice that was practically bleeding sarcasm. Loki nodded before slamming down onto the floor and cried out "make them shut up!" "Make who shut up?" said Thor. "Agrrr, never mind I took care of it." Loki said

Steve, who had been quietly watching the entire conversation between the so called brothers, silently motioned for Clint and Natasha to let Loki out. He had a few questions for the Asgardian. Both agents took hold of one of Loki's arms and sat him in a chair. Everyone watched as Loki snapped his fingers and a lollipop appeared in his hand. He took the wrapper off, popped it in his mouth, and said "close your mouths before you catch flies." Then the lopsided grin returned to his face. "what do you mean, misgardians do not catch flies with their mouths." Thor said. Loki chuckled and Steve said, "Hey what is so funny" "Nothing" said Loki' but thanks for theat, I haven't had a proper laugh since the apocalypse started."

Thor's brow furrowed "what nonsense are you spouting brother?" "again,I am not your brother!" said Loki with a funny expression on his face. He was about to speak again when and extremely angry director Fury burst through the doors. "Who gave any of you idiots permission to let Loki out!" he roared. Just as Steve was about to answer Fury's ear piece buzzed and he said "I have a much more important manner to attend to, please keep the stupidities to a minimum" he left the room with his coat flaring dangerously behind him. Natasha got up and glare at Loki before saying" lets start the interrogation." "What fun" replied Loki with a smirk; another glare was sent his way. Overall the idea of an interrogation was very appealing to Loki, he couldn't wait to give these people their just desserts.

"What were you doing with the chitauri" Asked Tony. "Oh them, I was setting them up on blind dates with each other; man are they going to be pissed when they realize I lied" answered Loki. "Tell the truth reindeer games" Tony growled. Loki just threw back his head and laughed; then he snapped his fingers and a bowel of jelly beans appeared in his lap. "Brother you have never cared for mortal sweets." Thor said as he left the room. "Are you kidding me? Candy is one of the best things you humans have ever invented! Well that and sex." Loki said. Tony's face lit up and he grinned at Loki. "Well I certainly agree with you there." He said.

Thor was in the other room with the rest of the avengers minus Tony. He was expressing his concern for Loki because he wasn't acting like himself. Steve and Clint agreed with Thor, Bruce just shrugged because he didn't really know Loki that well, and Tasha remained stone faced. Then they heard Tony yell from the other room "hey guys I need some help in here." They all got up from their chairs and ran to the other room to help their team mate.

What they found was less exciting than what they imagined. Tony said that they needed to bring a hospital bed to the main room where Loki was situated because they had a code red coming through the doors any minute now. The avengers got into action; well it was mostly Bruce who was preparing everything that was medically related and the others were helping him. Then suddenly four SHEILD agents came through the door with director Fury trailing behind them. The agents were caring a badly injured man in a tan trench coat between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the first chapter! You guys rock!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The agents laid the man down on the bed while Fury explained how he had found him. "I was walking back to the control room when a thump was heard on the roof of the helicarrier. I sent out a group of agents to collect what ever monstrosity had caused the noise and they come back lugging this man between them. I'm thinking that our local chitauri expert may know something about the attack." Said Fury, he was clearly agitated because no one seemed to have any idea how this man had even gotten high enough to land on the roof of the helicarrier.

Loki, who had been grinning and eating a candy bar, was currently straining his neck to try and see over the gaggle of agents and avengers that surrounded the bed, effectively blocking his view. Then the crowd around the unknown man dispersed and he was finally able to get a good long look at the guy on the bed.

Everyone watched as Loki's face fell and he fought to get up from his chair. Once he succeeded he ran up to the man on the bed and with a look of absolute despair brought the man up and clutched him to his chest as silent tears rolled down his face. "Do you know this man Loki?" asked Fury, but Loki just ignored him and continued to hold the man rocking him back and forth. Murmurs of "it's ok Castiel," and "don't leave me Cassie, we need you," were heard coming out of Loki's mouth. This time it was Thor who boomed "Brother what are your connections to this man?" Loki continued to ignore them and this time, a little louder, he said "hey little brother, Cas, open up those baby blues for me. Come on you can do it." At the name Cas the mans ears perked up and he mumbled "De." Loki chuckled and said "nope, guess again" the avengers watched mesmerized as the man who was supposedly Loki's little brother struggled to open up his eyes. "Gabr'el" he slurred before passing out on Loki's chest.

Thor once again tried to question Loki but stopped once he heard Loki yell out "Hey you, great big bag of dicks and company get your butts over here. It's important this time!" The avengers shared matching puzzled looks with each other when four men appeared in the helicarrier with them. Relief washed over Gabriel once he realized that his brothers had finally arrived; now they could focus on getting Castiel fixed up. "Nice hair" Lucifer quipped as he went over to inspect the damage done to his little brother. Gabriel blushed as he said "I was in a rush; couldn't exactly shop at build-your-own-vessel emporium" Gabriel's little joke had been expected by the rest of his brothers but even so it had helped ease some of the tension in the room.

The avengers sat back as the five men worked quickly and efficiently as they patched up this "Castiel" guy. Other than the occasional "shh Cassie it's going to be ok" they were entirely silent; ignoring any questions that the team had for them. Until a man with a British accent asked "do you happen to have a place were we could put him so he can rest, away from the crowd?" "Yes" said Steve, "you can have your own floor in Avengers Tower once we land" Tony piped in. "Oh, and by the way it might be nice if we knew who you were." Bruce said in a semi-threatening tone. "This is Lucifer, Michael, Balthazar, and Raphael," Gabriel said. "I am Gabriel and by the way I am kinda sorta using Loki as my vessel right now, so he isn't here." "And finally this little guy right here is Castiel." He said as he was pointing to the man on the bed. "Little? More like giant." Tony laughed at his own statement, but was quickly shut up by death glares from all the angels.

Thirty minutes later they landed on the top of Stark Tower; Fury came by with four other agents to escort their new, possibly alien, visitors from the helicarrier. The agents were going to carry Castiel out, but they were not necessary because Gabriel had already picked up a blissfully unconscious Castiel, and was shifting him in a position so that Cas's head would rest comfortably on his shoulder. "Pretty boy angel has sure lost some weight; he was skinny before, but now he is just skin and bones." Gabriel said with a frown on his face. Raphael examined his baby brother's body and he too frowned, as he came to the same conclusion as Gabriel, the kid was way too thin. With that in mind both Gabriel and Raphael turned and followed everyone into the tower.

 **Please read and review. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Once everyone was inside Avengers Tower, Tony led the strange guests to Cap's floor because he had at least three unoccupied rooms and probably wouldn't mind sharing his space. He knew that he had promised them their own floor but he just hadn't had enough time to plan anything out, and Tony hated showing off unfinished work. He left after telling them to get settled and returned to his team.

"Well Cap, you are going to get the chance to become very close to new people; because they are occupying rooms on your floor." Tony said, with a cheesy grin on his face. "As long as they don't invade my privacy its fine with me," said Steve. Nat got a call and came back saying that Director Fury was on his way. So the avengers quietly discussed their new guests and waited for Fury to arrive.

As soon as they were safely inside a room the angels took off Castiel's coat and shoes and laid him on the bed. Gabriel used a wet washcloth to wipe the blood off of his little brother's face and Raphael was debating whether or not to use his grace to heal him. Family finally won and Raphael stooped down and used his grace to rid Castiel of all the injuries that littered his vessel. Balthazar had wandered down stairs to see if he could get Castiel something to eat once he woke up. Michael and Lucifer seemed to have forgotten their disagreements, even if it was only for a moment, as they watched Castiel's sleeping form.

The avengers were in the kitchen talking about their latest talk with Fury, when Balthazar and Lucifer came out of the elevator. "Do you have any soup around here or should I get it from the store?" Balthazar asked. "The cans of soup are in the cupboards to your left." Tony replied. Balthazar got a can and set it on the counter.

"Hey I am a doctor do you mind if I take a look at him?" Bruce asked. "He is still unconscious, so there is no need," Balthazar replied curtly as he left the room. "What he really means is, don't bother us with your mindless questions again." Lucifer said in a sing song voice. Then he followed Balthazar out of the kitchen, the can of soup lay on the counter, forgotten.

"Screw this!" shouted Tony "I am going to find out what is going on in there. Those rude guests of ours have had enough privacy!" he then asked JARVIS to show him the security camera footage from inside the room. "It appears that your cameras have been disabled sir." Replied Jarvis "but I can assure you that our guest is still unconscious." "Wait, what? They…they hacked into my security cameras! Not even shield has been able to do that yet." Tony said as his face turned red.

"Perhaps if I talked to my brother, I could convince him to let us in." Thor said as he was absentmindely chewing on a pop tart. "That would be a good idea if we were sure that Loki was really Loki and not this so called Gabriel." Said Natasha, Steve nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe if we don't come off as a threat, we can make some sort of deal with them: like if they let us examine the man we will continue to give them privacy and allow them to use our facilities," Said Clint.

"Enough chit chat, I say that we use your plan first Katniss, if that fails we will use lightning bolts idea, and if that fails we sedate them an give them a proper SHIELD welcome, any objections, no, good. Now we can figure out how to execute our strategy," Tony said, he was exasperated after watching them all act like two year olds; that was supposed to be his job.

Meanwhile in the angels' room Castiel was beginning to show the first signs of consciousness. He was just about to open his eyes when he heard a voice in his heard telling him to go back to sleep. Then he felt two fingers on his forehead and everything went dark.

It had been Gabriel's turn to watch over Castiel and he decided, to make things more comfortable for both of them that his little brother was going to sleep on his lap. So he repositioned them both and was stroking Castiel's short hair when he felt something stir beneath his fingers and sent Cas back into dreamworld. The angels were feeling pretty proud of themselves for disabling Tony's security cameras. They were all, minus Gabriel and Cas,in the room that was across the hall from Castiel's. Their conversation was about ways to help Castiel get better faster, they were just voicing their ideas when someone suggested bringing the Winchesters into the picture.

 **A big thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this story!**

 **I am thinking of adding the Winchesters to the story what do you guys think?**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for this incredibly late update, with summer coming to an end and school starting I haven't really been able to get on my laptop to update this. Anyways, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the story it really means a lot to me!**

All of the avengers were ready to bring their plan into action. They were gong to try Clint's plan first, but just in case everyone was armed with a strong sedative. They knocked on the door closest to the elevator and received no answer. Clint gave the signal and Thor kicked in the door, immediately the atmosphere in the room changed and the avengers were met with a pair of extremely angry amber eyes. If looks could kill the cemetery would have had five new headstones. Startled, they slowly backed out of the room. "That was strange" thought Steve. He could have sworn that only moments ago a shadow of gigantic wings had been projected on the wall behind Loki, umm Gabriel, and weren't Loki's eyes blue?

"They had gone into the wrong room" thought Tony, they were the avengers! They were not supposed to make mistakes like that. After that great fiasco the team knocked on the door across the hall and yet again received no answer. This time Natasha called out "If this door isn't open in one minute my teammates and I won't hesitate to knock down the door, force you to explain and possibly cause you bodily harm!" Rustling was heard inside the room, and when the door finally creaked open they came face to face with Michael and the rest of the people currently occupying one of the spare rooms at Stark Tower.

The Angels had heard the commotion coming from Castiel's room shortly after Balthazar had left to grab the Winchesters. A rather reluctant decision had been made and after a short squabble, that may or may not have resulted in a few missing feathers and some pretty bad scorch marks around they room, it was decided that Balthazar was going to "grab" (more like kidnap) the Winchesters and drag them over to Stark Tower. Then in the privacy of their own room they were going to explain the situation and possibly leave Castiel in the Winchesters care. After spending this much time together and Castiel no longer in danger of immediate death, all the brothers would soon be ready tear at each others throats, and that would end disastrously.

Tony found himself staring at the faces of his weird guests as he and the avengers shuffled into the room. Once everyone was inside Clint and Natasha were all ready to start the interrogation, but before either of them could get a word out Tony jumped up and shouted "which one of you hacked into my security Cameras! My systems are supposed to be impossible to hack into, not even SHIELD has gotten into them yet!" The angels just looked bored and Steve once again could have sworn that he had heard Lucifer say "ugh, humans" disdainfully under his breath as if he wasn't one. "Hey where's the other one of you, um, Baltha-something? Tony asked. "He went out," said Michael, "we needed him to pick up the, doctors that will help us treat Castiel." Snickers were heard from the rest of the angels at the mention that the Winchesters were doctors. Then before they could utter another word the avengers were promptly ushered out of the room and the angels sat in silence to wait for Balthazar to bring the Winchesters.

"What do you mean he went out?" Tony Exclaimed. "No one has come in or out of the lobby all day." "Maybe our interesting new guests erased that footage, when they were disabling your security cameras." Clint suggested. The avengers made their way into the living area of the tower and flopped down on Tony's couches. Once everyone was seated Steve pointed out the two strange things that he thought had seen "I could have sworn that Loki's eyes had changed colors and that there had been a shadow of huge wings projected against the wall, but as soon as I looked back everything was normal again." Natasha added that she had seen huge scorch marks around the room that the rest of the men were in. Tony didn't care if what they had seen was real or not he just wanted those people out of his tower. He had tried to look them up, but nothing had appeared. He had ordered JARVIS to run their names through everything that has ever been uploaded to the internet; he had come up blank except for this little tidbit, they were all named after archangels and angels. Hmm that must have been one weird family.

Balthazar had not agreed to go and get the Winchesters, he was forced to. In fact Balthazar wished to find the Winchesters in the worst possible state of heath. He had found them just in a little motel, in the middle of Louisiana. And it appeared that his wish had come true when he was hit with then stench of blood as soon as he landed in the room. Each brother had passed out on one of the dingy little motel beds and the gashes on their torsos were most likely the source of all the blood littering the room. Not even bothering to heal them, he might do it later when he was in a better mood; Balthazar flew back to stark tower with the unconscious Winchesters in tow.

Gabriel had kept watch over Castiel all night, or so he thought, as he woke up to bright beams of sunshine dancing around the room. Castiel was still sleeping peaceful, and for that he was grateful because it left him time to think about what to do with Loki's body. Gabriel knew that Loki wouldn't be able hold him for much longer, his vessel was already deteriorating. But what he didn't know was what to tell Thor. How do you tell some one that there brother was dead? Loki had been killed during the battle with the chitauri, when Gabriel had inhabited his body it was just an empty meat suit.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Instead of removing himself from the bed and asking one of his brothers to go on "little brother duty," Gabriel stayed with Castiel. His mind drifted to the events of the Battle with the chitauri. Gabriel remembered asking a dying Loki for permission to use his body as his vessel. Loki thinking it would save him immediately said yes, but died before Gabriel had a chance to save him. With Loki gone, Gabriel was left inside an ordinary empty vessel. A rustling on the bed interrupted his thoughts and he looked down to see Castiel slowly waking up.

Balthazar had returned a few hours ago with Sam and Dean and decided that since he was still in a bad mood, from being forced to get them, that he would not heal any of their injuries. If only he had known that, that decision would come back and bite him in the butt. When Balthazar had gotten back he had lugged the Winchesters into a room that was currently unoccupied. Then he laid them on the bed and closed the door. He went back into the room with his brothers and everyone went to go see Castiel.

The avengers had been up all night coming up with strategies to get the strange people on the floor above them to talk to them. Thor remained silent throughout the night, he was still hurt over the fact that Loki continued to insist that they were not brothers. It was about nine in the morning when the avengers called it quits and everyone, but Tony was exhausted. Tony headed down to his lab to drink more coffee and mess around with his suits. He was thinking about adding something new to one of the damaged suits. The rest of his team however was thinking about heading to their rooms and going to sleep.

Steve headed up to his floor, the one that he was currently sharing with the guests, and since he was so tired he made a wrong turn and opened up the wrong door. He flicked on a light and almost jumped in surprise as he saw two wounded men on the bed in front of him. Walking lightly as if not to wake them, Steve quietly walked over to the bed and gently gripped the bloody T-shirt of the man closest to the door. He tugged it up a little bit and held back a gasp as he saw a large gash on his abdomen with puffy, red angry looking skin around it. Steve was not doctor, but he had been a solider and could definitely tell that the gash was infected. The heat radiating off of both men was enough to clue him in that they were suffering from an infected wound. "Why would these guests say they were going to get doctors and come back with two injured civilians?" Steve thought "Unless, the guests had injured these people and had hidden them away in hopes of hurting them more." The longer Steve thought about this, the more that idea appealed to his head, they didn't even know who they had let into the tower. The only reason they mystery guests had been allowed to stay was because they had an injured little brother. Suddenly no longer feeling tired, Steve quickly went back down stairs to get the rest of his team and bring some help to the poor civilians in that room.

The angels had not heard Steve as he crept past them and thought that the Winchesters had been healed by Balthazar. They were with Castiel; he was finally awake enough to answer some questions about how he had gotten hurt. "What happened Cas?" Gabriel asked. "It was an angel banishing sigil" Castiel wheezed, before his face twisted in pain and he passed out onto the bed. The angels knew that Castiel wasn't telling the whole truth and that they would have to wait until Castiel was actually feeling better. In the mean time, they were going to focus on helping him recover and tracking down and killing what ever had hurt him.

Steve had told his team about the two men that were upstairs. Immediately Bruce demanded to go see them and the rest of the team went with him. When they got upstairs they were met with all five of their guests, outside in the hallway talking about smiting what ever had hurt Castiel. "So you guys wouldn't happen to know anything about the two men, in the room next two yours, you know possibly dying from an infected wound?" Tony asked. "What men?" was the answer that chorused around the room, except for Balthazar who grumbled under his breath "Yeah, if they would stay dead." "Come on guys, they are in this room." Steve said as he walked past Tony and the angels.

The avengers disappeared inside the room and Raphael took Balthazar aside and hissed at him "why didn't you heal them? Then we wouldn't be in this mess" "I was angry and besides they didn't look that hurt, how was I supposed to know that Sam and Dean's wounds would get infected." Balthazar whined. "They are humans, you moron. The human body is weak." Raphael said. "Besides knowing them they will probably end up getting sick and infect Cas making his recovery worse." Gabriel added. He had been avoiding Thor, but lately it was getting harder and harder to do, he knew that pretty soon he was going to have to tell the truth.

Thor noticed that Loki had slipped off and went off to find him; his team could deal with the sick mortals. His brother had been avoiding him for some reason and Thor was wondering why. So when he found Loki downstairs in the living room his face lit up and he said "Brother, there you are. I have been looking for you." Gabriel turned around and thought "Ok well I can't keep avoiding him forever, I'm sorry big guy." Thor was about to speak when Gabriel cut him off and said "Thor, I think you better sit down for this one." Thor sat down on the couch and looked up at his brother with a big smile. "I'm not Loki, Thor. I'm sorry but the Loki you knew was killed in the battle of the Chitauri. I tried, oh believe me I tried to save him, but I was too late. And I know it's hard because I know what it's like to lose a brother. I know all the pain and sorrow that comes after the death and I know that the pain never truly heals, it just dulls down, but it is always there. Loki gave me permission to enter his body and right before he died, he told me to tell you that, even though he may have not showed it he loved you very much and he secretly liked being your little brother." When Gabriel finished Thor whole body fell slack and he shook as hard sobs rattled his body. " No! No, this is another one of your illusions, it's all just a trick, you're still in there, Loki you're still alive." Screamed Thor in a watery voice as tears streamed down his cheeks. "No Thor, no tricks, no illusions, Loki is really gone." Replied Gabriel as a lone tear fell from his eye. That was when Thor broke down, whatever hope he had been clinging to had vanished. He roared "then, what are you," and continued to sob. Then Castiel screamed from upstairs, without thinking Gabriel turned around and rushed towards the sound. He felt terrible for leaving a broken Thor in the living room. But while Thor drowned in tears over the loss of Loki, Gabriel headed upstairs to comfort his very own little brother who was still very much alive.

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed, faved, and reviewed this story! Sorry for the late update, but I will try to add a new chapter sometime next week. Please review, I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in like forever, okay it was only six months, but still. I'm here now and with a brand new chapter for all you guys. Thank you so much for providing feed back and just being really amazing!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bright blue eyes opened up to clouds of dust and smoke. Castiel look around at what he assumed must have been a room at one point, because it no longer held any resemblance to its former glory. He felt a heavy weight in his hand. An angel blade, its gleaming surface was tarnished with slick blood. Slowly, he managed to stand up and remove himself from the torn covers of the broken bed.

His eyes drifted down towards his feet as he stepped in a damp spot. Blood. It was everywhere, the stench hanging thickly in the air. Castiel felt a strange sensation as his stomach turned and he stumbled out of the ruins. Nothing would prepare him for the sickening sight that met his eyes just outside the broken doorway.

His brothers lay prone and unmoving, scorched wing marks decorated the floor and walls. It looked as if something, no someone, had shredded their skin into strips of bloody ribbons. Struggling to catch his breath, Cas remembered the angel blade on the floor just a few meters away from him. He was hit with the shocking realization that he had killed his brothers, he had done it. Hot tears seemed to burn his face as they leaked out of his eyes and he ran as far as he could get from the ugly sight in front of him.

Shakily making his way towards into the closest space with four walls he saw the bodies of the Winchesters. Their faces frozen in agony. Dean lying in front of Sam as if he was trying to protect him from the horrors of Castiel's true form. Both brothers had burning holes where their eyes had been.

Cas suddenly felt his stomach lurch and retched violently onto the floor. Leaning on the walls for support he numbly made his way out of the room and collapsed outside. Holding his head in his hands he let out wails and screams of despair, fat tears made their way down his face and he just let it all out. Castiel couldn't believe he had let himself get that low; he was no longer an angel, even in his own eyes. He closed his eyes and everything went dark.

Gabriel ran up those stairs faster than a ghost disappears after being hit with iron. He didn't even bother knocking or peeping his head in to respect Castiel's privacy. He probably would have knocked down the door if he had though about it sooner. Seeing that Castiel was safe and that there were no angels or demons trying to kill him brought instant relief to Gabriel's mind. He was glad that the nightmare had passed; he was angry, however, that he had not been able to do anything to stop it.

He wasn't satisfied with seeing Castiel in a state of semi-distress with dried tear tracks on his face, so he used his grace to lull him into a dreamless sleep.

Pleased with the result that had, he went to find the rest of his idiot brothers. He was going to tear them new one over the fact that they hadn't done anything when Castiel had screamed. He let himself into the room and was surprised to find it empty. There was a note written on a piece of crumpled paper on the messy bed spread. Written on the paper were the words "Trouble in heaven. We can handle it. Stay with Castiel."

"Bastards," muttered Gabriel as he crumpled the paper and threw it away. Sure, maybe there was trouble of some sorts in heaven, but since when had those dickheads ever cared about their home.

Groaning, he went next door to check on the Winchesters. Hopefully they weren't dead. He entered the room and stayed long enough to confirm by the rise and fall of their chests that they were only unconscious and not dead. Maybe his brothers had worked a little bit of their magic on the boys before they had left. He quietly exited the room and slowly shut the door.

Deciding that he was going to need some form of entertainment, he snapped his fingers and a tablet appeared in his hands. He debated with himself on wether or not he should watch casa erotica while waiting for Cas to wake up. He eventually came upon the decision to stalk celebrities on Instagram, maybe he could finally figure out why a man who looked strikingly like Loki was seen with a woman named Taylor Swift.

Thirty minutes later the avengers found Thor, still crumpled on the ground, by the couch. He was devastated by the loss of his younger brother. Unaware of the events of the past day they ran towards Thor fearing the worst. Thor shakily explained what Gabriel had told him about Loki and the avengers listened intently as they were ready to provide comfort for their fallen teammate.

When Thor finished, instead of focusing on the clear subject that whatever was inside of Loki's body wasn't him, Steve told Thor that they were all here for him and were ready to listen if he ever needed to talk. Natasha gave Thor a hug and whispered something softly in Russian. Suddenly Thor got up, he looked shaken as he told them that he needed to go back to Asgard and inform Odin about the passing of his youngest son. Then without a word he turned around and made his way out of Avengers tower.

"We have to give him time to grieve, some people need that time alone to process through their loss," said Tony. He was remembering his parent's death, trying to keep the emotions at bay as he knew that he would never get closure for their deaths. Then he made his way to the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. The only two avengers who accept his invitation for a drink were Natasha and Clint.

Tony stayed at the bar long after everyone left. He was trying to drink the memories of his parent's deaths away, but he is now down to a fourth of the bottle of scotch and nothing's helping. It isn't until he hears soft footsteps padding towards him that he looks up. It's Steve. "Come on Tony, it's way past your bed time," he says as he tugs Tony off the bar stool and towards the elevator.

By the time Steve got Tony situated in his own bed and put a glass of water on his night stand it was way past one in the morning. As he headed towards his room he saw the thing in Loki's body seemingly asleep in a chair next to the bed that was being occupied by the blue-eyed stranger. It almost looked as if they were family. Once inside his room Steve settled down to sleep with the events of the day swimming in his head, wondering how were they ever going to get Thor over this.

 **This chapter is incredibly late, but I'm hoping you enjoyed it. Do not worry I have not forgotten about this story and there is more to come! Thank you to every one who has kept up with this story so far. Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter:)**


End file.
